Dark Thoughts
by Avery
Summary: The entire series of nasty, evil poems (ahem, 'Songs'). R/R, or I'll sic a pack of rampaging poyozo's on you!
1. My Dear: Schala's Song

  
My Dear   
(Schala's Song)  
  
By Avery  
  
I'm lying here in pain, my dear  
and thinking of my past.  
Remembering those things, my dear,  
that I threw away so fast.  
Would you ever dream, my dear,  
That it would come to this.  
A traitor to myself, my dear,  
and the light that I so miss.  
I know there's really nothing, my dear,  
that I could do or say.  
To ease the pain of passing, my dear,  
from the loving day.  
But listen to my prayer, my dear,  
please hear my sobbing tears.  
I'm sorry for it all, my dear,  
for all your wasted years.  
  
I'm lying here and dying, my dear,   
The dark is closing in.  
I know I'm doomed for hell, my dear,  
I've committed my last sin.  
I must admit I'm scared, my dear,  
of what death has in store.  
Of the metal sky above, my dear,  
of my blood spread on the floor.  
Remember me forever, my dear,  
And my dear family too.  
And please forgive us all, my dear,  
For we know not what we do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Scorn: Lucca's Song

Scorn  
(Lucca's song)  
  
By Avery  
  
She gleams like a golden river.  
A beautiful and sparkling giver.  
She's better than me,  
tainted with envy.  
  
Science isn't always better.  
To me it's just a comforting fetter.  
Brains are all,  
they'll be my fall.  
  
I'm the one in the background.  
I'm the one that sees.  
I'm the one who's not pretty.  
I'm the one with the fee.  
  
Fire burns while ice is a healer.  
The cards have been dealt by a venomous dealer.  
Pure regret,  
is my mind set.  
  
I'm the one in the background.  
I'm the one with the machines.  
I'm the one who's not pretty.  
I'm the one that silently screams.  
  
  
  



	3. To See, To See: Frog's Song

To See, To See  
(Frog's Song)  
  
  
I am betrayed.  
Traitorous fools  
allying themselves  
why let him be saved?  
  
Revenge was mine.  
I held it in my hand  
he would fall in white and red  
I'd be fulfilled by that dying.  
  
They were blind  
I was denied  
He glamoured their eyes  
made him look like their kind.  
  
He played them  
mocked them  
falsely helped them  
made them pity him.  
  
Cyrus died  
and they can not see  
how evil that creature can be  
But soon they will find  
  
I am not betrayed so easily.  
  
  



	4. Caged: Magus' Song

Caged  
(Magus' Song)  
  
From inside,  
I see their eyes.  
Pitying me,  
forgeting my pride.  
They stayed my hand,  
denyed me the right,  
to show them all,  
what dark was like.  
I'll make them see,  
what they did to me.  
The chains they locked,  
the thrown away key.  
I'll show them,  
I've again escaped.  
I'll make them feel,  
my rage and hate.  
They pinned me up,  
held me down.  
Dulled my sight,  
touch, and sound.  
Stripped me clean,  
of the power I held.  
Locked me up,  
in a guilty hell.  
But one by one,  
the pieces will fall.  
Now it's my time,  
I'll kill them all. 


	5. Possessions: Marle's Song

**Possessions  
(Marle's Song)**

Chess peices  
dolls  
pets on a leash  
I hold the strings  
I hold the power  
and they are just dirt  
under my heels

Princess  
Regal Highness  
they should be bowing at my feet  
licking my toes  
thanking me  
for the beauty and light  
I have graced them with

Even he  
who gave his life for me  
is nothing  
just a breeze through my hair  
useful  
for the time being  
and when he no longer amuses me  
I will throw him away

Isn't it great  
to be queen? 


	6. Misinterpreted: Crono's Song

**Misinterpreted  
(Crono's Song)**

I'm not supposed to be here  
I'm not supposed to be lying  
This way  
To everyone  
And myself  
I should be gone  
I should be dust  
I should have died

When I made that decision  
I was supposed to follow through  
Laugh in the face  
Of fear  
Death  
And embrace it

When they altered time  
Changed its flow  
Like redirecting a river  
The saved my body  
Killed my soul

I am nothing   
Borrowed life  
Borrowed time

Will they cry  
When they find me  
Or will they finally  
Understand 


End file.
